I need you
by Melinda Turner Halliwell
Summary: it's a fic. about Chris and Bianca...the big and last fight for love...for life...


_I need you_

_By: Melinda Halliwell_

**Summary: **A fic. About Chris and Bianca, they're fighting on opposite sides, but they're felling love for each other and will this love survive? What will Wyatt think?

**Disclaimer:** I don't owe any of these characters, well I do own little Penny, but others I don't. I don't get money for this, I do it because I love it!

Chapter one: Her wonderful blue eyes… 

"_Chris…please…Chris…take care…of…Penny…I…love…you…and her"_…were the last words she said. In a pool of blood, on the floor, she died. Why? Why did the last person leave him, the last person he loved and he had?

A man was sitting on a bed next to the window. His brown hair was long till his neck. His head was in his hands. He came with his fingers trough his hair and then looked at the door.

A little girl entered the room. She had brown locks twisted in two pigtails and she was wearing a sweet pink dress. Her green eyes looked at the man and she ran to him.

"I'm afraid of the dark, Clis." She said careful. She drew tight the teddy bear she was holding.

The man smiled weak and hugged the girl. "You can sleep here if you want."

The girl smiled and jumped on the bed. The man covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead. The girl looked at him again.

"Clis, why are you sad?" She asked.

Chris looked at her with his bright green eyes and then looked back trough the window. "I miss someone."

The girl sat on the bed and stared at Chris. "I miss someone too. I understand you. But, if you remember her, she'll live in you forever."

Chris looked at the girl. 'She's right' he thought. 'She's totally right.'

"How do you know that, Penny?" Chris asked sitting next to the girl. Penny leaned against his chests and spoke, in a small and sad voice.

"I miss my mom, Chlis. And even if you say she'll come back I know she won't. she's gone."

Down Chris's face fell a tear. His little Penny wasn't a fool. She knew something is happening. He missed her too. She was like a mother for him. She loved him like a son, not like a nephew.

'Aunt Phoebe' he thought. 'Come back'

Penny fell asleep. Chris leaned her on the bed and sat on a chair. The memories were sinking in his head, he was sinking, deeper and deeper…

_It was a park. Two teenagers were sitting on a bench._

"_Bianca, I love you and I want you to marry me someday." The boy said._

_The girl looked up from her book. "I love you too Chris but it isn't time for weddings. Your brother will destroy the whole world if we don't stop him"_

_Chris hugged her and whispered. "I'll stop him I swear!"_

A voice made Chris wake up. A dark shadow was standing over Penelope. Chris jumped from his chair and then saw two aquamarine blue eyes looking at him in surprise.

Chris knew whose eyes were that, he looked in them for hundred times a day, he loved those eyes, loved them to death.

"B…b…b…Bianca" Chris muttered, whispering in surprise.

The woman, then it was a woman, came to Chris. She was really beautiful. She had long, blonde hair till her waist and her aquamarine blue eyes were shining strange. She was dressed in black.

"Chris…" She whispered and her voice was like a wonderful song for Chris's ears. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of my little cousin, if you wanna know."

Bianca opened her mouth like she wanted something to say but she closed it again.

She came closer to Chris and placed her hands on Chris's chest. Chris looked at her hands and then looked at Bianca. "I think you should take back those hands."

But Bianca didn't take her hands back, she just smiled. "Don't tell me you don't love me anymore? I see in your eyes the passion, you want to kiss me, like before."

Chris grasped her hands and spoke, in a high and rude tone: "No more, Bianca! No more! Go away! I don't want to see you anymore! You're dead for me!"

"I'm not dead and you know it!!! You still love me!" Bianca yelled and moved closer. Before Chris could do anything she kissed him, long and passionately.

Chris pushed her on the floor. "Go away Bianca and don't come back, ever!"

Bianca smiled and shimmered out leaving Chris in his pain and sorrow. He fell on his knees and tears began rolling his eyes…

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! For those who didn't understand-Penny or Penelope is Phoebe and Cole's daughter but she doesn't have powers, not jet!


End file.
